


Hostage Unwilling

by Turtletails



Series: Bonds do not mean Happiness, but the People in them do. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But it's not Coulson, Multi, OT6, Plus One XD, Sentinel/Guide, Sneak-Peak, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtletails/pseuds/Turtletails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's mostly got the hang of this Six Sentinel's to one Guide thing the team has going on, but sometimes The Soldier does NOT like when people point guns at their Guide. And frankly, neither does the rest of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Unwilling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Mini-Fill for this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=47000066#t47000066 
> 
> There will be a bigger one in the near future.

Bucky was steadily getting use to juggling what felt like three different people in his head along side the strange Sentinel/Guide bond he now had. Getting use to the 21st century was whole other kettle of fish that he really shouldn't touch right now. Seeing as Tony was already standing up on stage as he gave the opening speech for the annual charity held on the day of the Chitauri attempted invasion. The Guide's left arm was in a sling from a battle just two days before.

He forced himself to not focus on that either as he made himself study the rest of the room. So far everyone was enjoying themselves; no one was looking overly nervous. Scratch that; there was a gangly looking 14 year old who kept chewing on her lip and glancing at Steve about ten feet away from the other man. That got a snort of amusement from Bucky as he passed the information along the bond. Natasha and Clint both looked for the girl. They would keep an eye on her.

Everyone else was acting normally though. Some amused and some offended as Tony continued on, laying on jokes and snark like they were gold. Still, Bucky was on edge. This event was public and well known by now. The Avengers making it nearly every year. (There was one year where Clint and Bruce had missed it due to the Team's personal doctor refusing to let them leave the tower for several medical reasons. No one liked that year.)

 _Barnes, stop brooding. You're throwing off my grove._ Beside him, Bruce coughed to cover the sudden laughter at Tony's words. Bucky responded with a glare, purposefully brooding over the bond just to annoy Tony. The little play backfired when Tony just responded in amusement and Natasha answered both of them with her annoyance. Bucky at least had the decency to feel properly chastised about the whole thing.

Their little spat ended rather abruptly. Several people in various forms of protective gear and dress burst into the room from windows and doors. Bucky recognized the Friends of Humanity mark on their clothes before chaos erupts around them. Guests start to panic and try to cover or herd those younger away from the sudden attack. Steve, Clint and Bruce work quickly to herd them to more defensible positions while keeping themselves as better targets.

Natasha moved quickly, pulling off moves in her dress that shouldn't be possible to take out four men near her. Thor backhanded several more a crossed the room, guarding a small group behind him. He refrained from call Mjolnir to him at Steve's prompting. There was to much of a chance that it might hit a civilian at the moment.

 _Okay, ya no, pain is not my friend. Pain has never been my friend._ Seven heads (six physical and one mental) snapped to the stage where Tony still was with six new additions. He had fared well considering his broken arm but Tony had never been one for hand to hand. Normally he would be able to hold his own against one or two enough to get away from them. But a broken arm shot even that to all hell. Which would explain why the largest in that group was pinning Tony to his chest and gripping his broken arm to use it as leverage.

Hulk roared over the bond, voicing everyone's displeasure at the current situation even as he waited for Bruce to give over control. Bucky could feel The Soldier pushing for control under his skin. To his complete surprise, so was Yasha. Fighting the two of them to keep control of his own damn body was not helping anyone but really, when Tony was involved neither listened to reason very well. Except from Tony.

 _Both of you are annoying and if you don't stop fighting each other neither of you will get to ring this guys neck for me. I'd do it myself but doing so might give Doc. Anderson a reason to keep this blasted cast on longer,_ Tony shot at them, glaring at Bucky. He nodded, a little relieved as the two stopped pushing for control. He focused on the leader of their attacking group.

"If everyone would kindly stop screaming...." He called, voice carrying over the panicked cries of people. The smirk he was giving everyone was something close to condescending as he held a gun casually over his torso. Noise died down as the focus of the room turned from Tony to the yet named man now standing center stage.

"That's better," he purred as the only sound left was soft whimpers, "now we can get down to business. While charity is all well and good, it has come to our attention that this particular one is not going to places we approve of." Here he looked at Tony with such a dark look that Bucky felt his stomach clench. Great, they didn't just hate super humans; they hated Guides too.

"You really don't want to do this," Steve started, taking a very cautious step forward. He was watching both the man and Tony, pulling together his best negotiations skills together. Only the bond gave away the slight panic he was actually feeling.

"I think, good captain, that you should simply be silent. Since you are not the one we need or want." The man sneered at Steve, looking instead to Clint.

 _Oh hell. Well I'm dead._ Tony rolled his eyes, falling back on his usual tactic of snipping at people to cover his nerves.

 _Tony!_ Natasha snapped, clearly not liking his flippant tone. But Tony was unapologetic anyway. Clint reached for both of them, soothing Natasha with practiced ease and distracting Tony. At least until someone forced a collar around Tony's neck and his part of the bond went dead.

The reaction from the rest of them was instant. Bruce's shirt tore in a few places at the Hulk actually fought for control and he grew a foot and started turning green. Thunder crashed outside as Thor took two large steps towards them; stopping only when a gun leveled on Tony's head. Natasha spat something out in Russian and Clint echoed the sentiment in something that sounded vaguely from South America. Steve reacted the calmest out of all of them, only letting his fury lash over the bond.

Buck was the worst though. He lost control to The Soldier. And The Soldier did not like having _his_ Guide taken from him in any capacity. He stepped forward, metal hand reaching up and snapping the neck of the closest gunmen. Taking the dead man's gun, he put a bullet in the head of the one who dared to point a gun at Tony. His actions were like a signal to the rest and he just ignored the rest of the team, focused as he was on keeping Tony alive. The rest could deal with who wasn't on the stage.

He worked his way to the stage with ruthless efficiency; killing anyone who so much as dared to step between him and his goal. The Soldier kept Tony in his line of sight at all times. Without the bond he could not be sure of his Guide's state of health otherwise. When the bullets ran out he used his hands to kill who ever was closer and picked up another gun. The leader of this whole mess used the slight pause in gun fire to turn Tony into a human shield since the other who had been holding him was now dead. That was the only thing that gave The Soldier a reason to stop. His own gun did not lower or waver from its raised position.

The target was yelling something, probably his demands but that was inconsequential to The Soldier. He was not going to leave here alive after putting Tony in such a position. There was a flicker over the bond from Clint; a warning before a fork of all things went sailing past The Soldier's arm and hitting the target's shoulder. It was enough, making the target jerk and his head to pop up enough for a bullet to take care of him. Tony turned as the body fell, glaring at him before giving him a good kick.

"I cannot believe I just turned into a hostage at my own charity. This is ridicules. And humiliating," Tony hissed, low enough the only one who heard him was The Soldier as he walked closer. The Soldier was careful but efficient as he looked his Guide over for any new wounds. When he reached up to tare the offending collar off, Tony stopped him. 

"Easy, big guy. If you break it in the wrong spot I might not be able reverse engineer how this thing works. And that will not be a good thing. This....thing should not be possible, but well as you can feel it is doing a bang up job of making me think you're all dead," Tony gripped, babbling a little. He was trembling slightly. Not enough for anyone to see but the Soldier could feel it under his hands. His flesh one moved to grip the back of Tony's neck with a gentleness that he hadn't had before bonding to his Guide.

Later, after they had returned to the tower and Bruce had worked carefully to get the vile thing off, Tony laid out a crossed Bruce, Clint and Bucky on the couch. He batted at Bucky's knee for the seventh time in nearly as many minutes when he could feel the self-loathing starting up.

"If I'm not allowed to do self-hate anymore, then neither are you. Quite it." Tony grumbled, settling again. Clint snorted, looking over at Bucky as he pressed his thumb a little harder into the arch of Tony's foot. He got a groan of pleasure for his trouble.

"You know very well that Soldier was well within his rights when he killed them. Any normal bonded Sentinel would have gone off the deep end even worse if their Guide ended up with that abomination on," Clint added, his fingers massaging the stiff muscles of Tony's feet and lower legs.

"He killed people in cold blood in front of families." Bucky buried his fingers in Tony's dark hair, letting the touch ground him as much as the bond did. Tony shifted, butting his head against Bucky's hand.

"So? Sentinel's in the military or the police force have done the same thing. It's call a feral episode for a reason." Tony smirked up at him, relaxing as Bucky's fingers moved. Natasha, who was seated cross legged in front of Bucky, reached up bat away the hand Tony was using to toy with her own hair. She was more gentle about it then if Clint had been the one to do it. After taking months to get Tony to relax enough around her to tease her as he did everyone else, she was not going to risk giving him any reason to fear her in that way again.

"But it's not the same thing. He wasn't in a feral episode..." Tony surged up, grabbing a fist full of Bucky's shirt to pull him down and shut him up with a kiss. It was demanding and needy all at once, driving home that his Guide, _their Guide_ , was safe and relatively whole.

"Doesn't matter," Tony whispered against his lips, "He was focused on me and did not even look at the civilians. That is what matters." He ignored the others for the moment, focused on centering Bucky, The Soldier and even that little shit Yasha. He controlled the kiss as much as he could comfortably get away with, nipping and biting just hard enough to pull a groan from Bucky. The show they made was very much appreciated from the rest if the last bit of their biting fear vanishing was anything to go by.

"Now no more self-loathing or I'll have JARVIS turn on the Princess Bride instead," he purred, letting go of Bucky's shirt.

"Brat," Bucky grumbled, far more relaxed then he had been.

"I could have gone with The Titanic." Tony hummed, settling back down as the lights dimmed and Steve returned with both Thor and several bowls of popcorn. The opening to the first Indy movie started up as the rest settled around him. A movie marathon after that cluster fuck was sorely needed. And if it was just a mask to keep Tony from panicking at how there were six people (Someone could argue that nine was a more accurate number given that two people had more then one mental state) who needed him safe and in one piece at the moment, well no one was going to say anything. Lest of all the Guide in question.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or kudo's!!


End file.
